The Neighbour
by Star Anttila
Summary: Bo and Kenzi move into a new house, when Kenzi spots the neighbour she tries to get them togehter. But Bo's dating Dyson and doesn't want anyone else, even though she's total into the Blonde. But when their blonde neighbour comes over, she soon finds out that the blonde is even more beautiful then before. Bo soon finds herself trying to push thoughts of Tamsin away.
1. Chapter 1

The neighbour:

Kenzi's POV

"Bo! Bo!" I said. A few moments later Bo started to walk toward me.

"What is to Kenzi?" She asked me.

"Look at our neighbour, she's a hot blonde." I smiled at Bo.

"Kenz, you know I'm dating Dyson." Bo said.

"But she's a total hottie, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is. Maybe if I wasn't dating anyone I'd go after her. But I have Dyson. Now come on, let's go inside." Bo said pulled my arm and bringing me inside.

"_Hmm, I should totally invite the blonde over sometime, get to know her. Maybe even tell her about Bo. If only Dyson would go out of town so Bo would be lonely. I need to get her away from Dyson, I don't think he's good for her but blonde…. She looks very good."_I thought to myself.

"Movie's tonight right?" I said Bo.

"Yeah, of course." Bo smiled.

"Let's start Movie night, witch movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"What about the note book?" She said.

"Okay. Put it on. I'll grab the wine and the glasses." I said.

"I'll grab the tissues." Bo replied.

About an hour later the door bell rang.

"I wonder who that could be." I said.

"Beats me." Bo said.

"Well someone should go get that. And by someone I mean the Succubus someone." I said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll get it then." Bo said getting off the couch and walking toward the front door of the new house.

Bo's POV

I went to answer the door and when I opened the door I was suddenly speechless. In front of me stood the most beautiful blonde I've ever seen. I could tell that it was the same blonde from today, my neighbor. She was wearing a white blouse, and a black skirt that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was down and she had the brightest green eyes. She was the woman that everyone chased after, but no one ever got.

"_God dammit she's…. She's…. Look at those curves, and that body. I wonder if she's fae." _I thought to myself, but before I could think anything else that blonde beauty spoke.

"Hello, my name's Tamsin. I'm your new neighbour." She smiled. Then Kenzi walked over.

"Hi, I'm Bo and this is my roommate and best friend Kenzi." I smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you. I brought beer, I'm not sure if you guys great so I guessed." She replied.

"Why don't you come in, Tamsin." Kenzi smiled. Tamsin walked into the house.

"I like her. And dude, she's even more smoking then earlier. I wonder if she's fae." Kenzi whispered to me.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind spending time alone with her." I smirked.

"You'd what?!" Kenzi said.

"Nothing. I think she's… Sweet." I said trying to mask my blushing.

After our little talk Kenzi and I walked over to where Tamsin was standing and waiting. _"She's really patient; I would if she'd be that patient in bed… Bo, stop! Stop it! You're dating Dyson and you just met Tamsin. You can't just hit on her, can I? No, I can't. Who said she would even like me". _I couldn't get my thought under control till I heard Kenzi's voice.

"So, Tamsin. Are you Fae?" Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi!" I said, hitting her on the shoulder. "You can't just ask people that." I looked into Tamsin's bright green eyes. "I'm so sorry; you don't have to answer that Tamsin." I said.

Tamsin laughed, "It's no worry. And yes, I am Fae."

"What kind are you?" I asked before I even thought the words had just dropped from my mouth.

"I'm a Valkyrie." I noticed that she seemed to like down at her black heels as she revealed what type of fae she was. I couldn't help but cheek her out once more, but when I did, she caught my glance and smiled. She smiled at me as if she was giving me permission. I was lost in thought until Tamsin cleared her throat.

"Are you Fae, Bo?" I heard her ask.

"_The way she says my name, man this girl is going to give me a total run for my money here."_ I thought before I answered her question. "Yes, I'm Fae, I'm a Succubus." I said looking down at my feet like she did.

"Ah, you're a sex Fae, which must explain why you look like a goddess." She smiled at me.

"_Goddess? Is she hitting on me, or is she just being nice? Damn I need to be alone with her."_ I thought to myself. As soon as I thought the personal questions stopped, there Kenzi went again.

"Tamsin, all know you're a hottie, are you seeing anyone?" Kenzi smile.

"You don't have to answer that either, Tamsin." Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping she said no.

She let out a little chuckle, than responded, "I'm actually not seeing anyone; my works keeps me busy for the time being." She paused, "Are you ladies seeing anyone?"

Before I could answer Kenzi jumped in, "I'm not but Bo is." Tamsin seemed disappointed in the answer Kenzi gave, but she hid it very well.

"It's nothing to serious though. Dyson and I are kind of fighting right now." I said.

Tamsin seemed to perk up at that, but again she didn't make it obvious. "Well wolves are just enough for a succubus, but Dyson seems like a good guy."

"How did you know Dyson was a wolf?" I asked.

"I'm a detective and I work in the same place as Dyson but we don't work on any cases together. He seems nice though." Tamsin smiled.

"He is." I replied. Just then Kenzi's phone went off, "Bo-Bo, I got to go, I have a date with Hale. I'll probably be back tomorrow." Kenzi smiled then turned to Tamsin, "Nice meeting you blondie. Bo behave yourself, love you." She grabbed her jacket and then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The Neighbour; Chapter 2

**Tamsin's POV**

"You can stay if you want, I want you to." Bo said. I felt my heart best faster and faster as a felt the warmth if Bo's skin on mine.

"I really shouldn't. And besides, what would we do? It's just the two us, it's going to get very awkward in a bit." I said.

"Maybe it won't." Bo smiled.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"Well, your a Valkyrie and I'm a Succubus, I'm sure there's something we can do." Bo replied.

_"I know one thing we can do. Dammit, Tamsin, stop! She has a boyfriend. It would never work. But why does she keep checking me out then? She must like me, right? No, stop. It couldn't go anywhere even if she did." I thought to myself._

"Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Want some wine?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, I'd love some." I answered as she walked into the kitchen, poured two glasses of wine and walked over to me.

"Here you go." She smiled at me and handed me my glass.

"Thank you very much." I smiled.

"So, Tamsin. Tell me more about Valkyries?" Bo asked.

"Okay, well Valkyries are War Fae. We are like the strongest fae. We are unbreakable, unless they've found there Warrior. It's like our armor breaks and holes start to form. A Valkyrie is strongest without our Warrior. And many Fae don't want to piss off any Valkyrie. If you ask me, finding our Warrior is the biggest weakness to have." I said.

"Tell me more about this Warrior thing." Bo said.

"Ok. Similar to a wolf, a Valkyrie only ever has one true love. Though Valkyries can literally die from a broken heart. When we find our Warrior, and they're with someone else, we can't get anyway from them without feeling a huge ache in our heart. We just can't choose who we fall for, our heart does." I replied.

"How do you know when you've met your Warrior?" Bo asked.

"You just know, like it's a feeling. Your heart suddenly feels whole and you finally feel complete. But when we met our Warrior our life is about protecting them, and nothing can stop us. Even if the Warrior doesn't love her Valkyrie. It's hard to live a life without our Warrior once we've met them, but we can't do anything about it. It's like were being pulled to them. We can never escape our one true love. That's why I think it's better not to have found my Warrior. I'm a strong and independent woman. I'd hate to allow someone to have such a powerful hold on me. I'd hate it." I admitted.

"Oh, wow. I never knew it was like that. Have you met your Warrior yet?" Bo asked me. When I didn't reply she spoke again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something so personal and I'm so sorry Tamsin." She said.

"_I'm sorry too. It should have never happened with you Bo."_ I thought to myself.

"I'm really sorry Bo, but I should really get going." I said.

"Tamsin, wait. You can't leave." Bo said.

"And why can't not?" I asked her.

"Every since you've gotten hear I haven't been able to take my eyes of you, and all of a sudden you're afraid to be alone with me?" Bo asked.

"I really need to go Bo. You don't understand." I said almost crying right there.

"Tamsin please stay with me. I need you." Bo said, almost in a whisper.

"Look, you're with someone and I respect that." I said reaching for the door.

"Tamsin." She said. I heard her voice creak. I then turned to face her and said,

"I wanna stay but I can't. I want to, but I have to leave." I turned toward the door till Bo spun me around slowly before I got to the door.

"Tamsin. Please… Kiss me." Bo said.

I froze, I didn't know what to do, every time I went to leave, it seemed she wanted more then anything for me to stay. "Tamsin?" She spoke as her grip on my wrist tightened.

I was caught up in the moment then turned around and kissed her. After a few seconds she kissed me back. I pulled away breaking the kiss.

"We really shouldn't do this. I shouldn't do this. You have Dyson." I said.

"So you don't want this?" She asked me. "

I never said I didn't bu-" she cut me off and crushed our lips together.

"That's all I needed to hear." She said.

I broke the kiss once more, "what about Dyson?" I asked again.

"Tamsin, let me worry about that. Tell me, have you ever slept with a Succubus before?" She smirked at me.

"Once or twice." I smiled at the thought.

"Well, I'm gonna give them a run for their money." Bo said.

"I have to warn you Bo, I'm not one to lose." I smirked at her.

"Us Valkyrie pride yourselves in winning and having complete power."

"We'll see about that, Detective."

"Why don't we make this into a little game." I asked.

"I'm listening." Bo said.

"First one to moan or give in, loses." I said.

"Are there any rules?" She asked.

"Hmm. No rules, but there's a 20 minute time limit." I smiled.

"Well bring it on. And just to warn you sweetheart, I can get real rough." She smirked at me.

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can handle a little Succubus charm. And be sides, you're going to be the one to scream my name first. So don't be surprised." I said.

"Well, this is going to be a long night then." She said.

"One more thing." Bo said

"What is it?" I asked.

"Does this game have rounds?" She said while smirking at me.

"Well there's no rules, so why the hell not?" I said.

"Then let's go miss sexy." She said taking my hand and leading me up to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Neighbour

Chapter 3

Bo's POV

Tonight is gonna be fun. I've tried everything not to jump Tamsin from the moment I saw her, now that she'd agreed to do this, I'm overjoyed.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"Your hand got a sweaty. Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Nope, my hand just gets like that when I'm excited. Or nervous, but trust me I'm not nervous about _**this**_." She replied.

I felt my heart beat faster when she said she was excited. _God… she's gorgeous._ I thought to myself.

As we made it into my room I couldn't help but attack Tamsin's lips, she instantly started kissing me back. I smiled into the kiss and she used that time to deepen the kiss with her skilled tongue. When we broke apart for air, Tamsin started kissing my neck, I couldn't keep my moan in and I could feel her smile against my neck. I loved her kisses; I could stay in this moment forever.

I could feel Tamsin's hand exploring my body and it only turned me on even more, I started running my hand down Tamsin's body and she moaned when I squeezed her ass. She removed her lips from my neck and kissed me hard, and I kissed her back harder. Tamsin broke up the kiss and pushed me on the bed with her on top of me.

"I don't think 20 minutes will be enough." She smirked.

"Take all the time you need, I know I will." I said smirking back at her.

I kissed her again and I started play with the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss long enough for both of our shirts to be thrown off our bodies. Not caring where they landed. Soon our pants were added to the pile of clothes not needed.

I stopped kissing Tamsin and took time to admire her body and that's when she asked me,

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"U-uh no. I just love your body, that skirt totally did you justice. Though, your way more beautiful with the light hitting you."

She smirked. "Hitting on me again, are we succubus?"

"Shut up, you know you like it." I responded.

"I'd like it more if you didn't have any clothes on." Now it was time for me to smirk.

Tamsin's POV

"I wouldn't mind that." Bo smirked at me.

I kissed her hungrily and she moved her hand be hide my back unclasping my bra. I broke off the kiss and throw my bra away. Bo flipped us over, putting her on top. Bo quickly took her own bra off. I moaned when Bo's bare skin made contact with mine. She then started kissing and nibbling at my neck. When she was done with my neck she started kissing my jawline and whispered in my ear. "Do you like that?" I nodded. Then she started sucking, nibbling, and kissed down my body to my breast. I could feel her smirk when she got to my breast. I moaned when she took my left breast into her mouth. It soon hardened under her mouth and she did the same to the right. I could feel my underwear growing even wetter as she went farther down my body. Right when Bo thought she was in control I flipped us. I went straight for her breast and she instantly moan into my touch and I spent a bit of time figuring out what turns her on, and what turns her off. I switched to her left breast and started flipping it with my tongue, I put it in my mouth and sucked on it while Bo's moans got louder. I bit down and she screamed in pleasure. I kissed down her body to her thighs. I started leaving hot and wet kissing on the inside off her left thigh then I did the same to the right. I went up to Bo's ear and whispered, "My, my. Bo's you're so wet…"

"Tamsin… Please." She begged.

"Please what?" I asked with a smirk.

"Tamsin, fuck me. Please. I need you."

"Only because your adorable when you beg." I smiled then kissed her hard before pulling her underwear off her body as well as my own.

"Are you ready?" I asked. Bo nodded.

I kissed her clit then added two fingers into her, as moaned and I plunged my fingers in and out of her. "Harder." She barked at me.

"Anything you say." I replied.

I pushed my fingers in harder and I quickened the pace gaining screams of pleasure from Bo as I added a third finger and curled them in side of her hitting your g-spot. I could feel Bo hitting her climax as she tightened around my fingers. Bo screamed my name then put two fingers inside me, hearing her screaming my name, and having her curl her fingers while inside me put me over the edge and we came together. We removed her fingers and I fell down beside her. Us both trying to catch our breath from the huge orgasm we both gave each other.

"Wow." She said.

"Told you I was play to win, and tonight I totally won." I smirked.

"And you defiantly didn't disappoint me. You were great." I blushed.

"You weren't bad yourself." She yawned. "You tired?" I asked.

"Yeah, that normally happens when I have good sex." I smirked at me. I was about to get up and get dressed when she pulled me into her and said, "Blondie, you're not leaving, or are you afraid of cuddling?" I smirked "I'm not scared of anything succubus." I said cuddling her. She leaned in and kissed my lips, I kissed back and we made out for a while before Bo fell asleep on my chest. Tonight was perfect, though I couldn't help feel a bit guilty. I mean Bo was someone else's but it won't happen again, it was just a onetime thing so there wasn't anything to be afraid of. Was there? I slowly drifted off after she did.


End file.
